


The Back Rooms of Afterlife

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Wrex spots the Second Human Spectre in a place he never expects, and curiosity gets the better of him.





	The Back Rooms of Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luffymarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/gifts).



> This was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoy it ;)
> 
> A plot kept trying to sneak in. I was like "shoo."

The seedy underbelly of Afterlife was in fine form tonight. Writhing bodies dancing among neon lights, desperate to forget the shithole of a station they lived on.

Wrex sat above it all, taking in the scenery from a secluded booth, nursing his ryncol like it was a fine wine.

Grunting, he leaned forward, certain that he’d just mistaken a random human for one that he had once known well.

No, he’d definitely just spotted the Second Human Spectre making his way through the crowd. The human was dressed down, perfectly blending in the scum of the universe. Body language that screamed “don’t fuck with me” and a casual, deadly attitude that eyed up any potential threat. Curiosity peaked; what was he doing here?

He was on a hunt. That much was clear. The man was sizing up each person, potential prey within the mass of people.

But what type of prey was he seeking?

A few discreet touches, and the man now had a follower. That wasn’t the interesting part though. What was interesting was that Alenko was leading his prey to the part of Afterlife that Wrex knew had private rooms. Doors closed meant occupied, do not disturb. An open door meant one of two things; the room wasn’t occupied or a literal open invitation to carnal activities within.

Curious, Wrex followed. From what he knew of Kaidan, this was rather out of character. The human had never shown any sort of sexual interest in anyone, even Shepard. In fact, Wrex had thought the man was practically chaste.

The door closes behind them.

And Wrex waits.

Finally, the door reopens but only the random emerges, smug expression setting alarm bells off in Wrex’s head. Chugging back the last of the ryncol, the krogan steps through the open door to investigate what had become of the Spectre.

\---

Stretching languidly on the makeshift bed, Kaidan moaned happily as the man behind him slipped out from inside him. Lazily eyeing the man as he slips back into his clothing, Kaidan can’t resist but blow a kiss at him.

“Leave the door open.”

A short nod, a grin, and the man was gone.

It had been a good fuck, but had done nothing more than whet his appetite for the evening. His ass was pleasantly sore, though nothing a bit of specialised medi-gel wouldn’t fix. He wanted to be ready to be fucked; hole open and loose but no pain.

Reaching behind himself, he hissed at the sting as he applied the medi-gel, then sighed as it faded. He couldn’t help but moan at how easily his fingers slip inside, the muscle that is normally so tight, so pliant.

A chuckle from the doorway jolts him from his explorations. Fingers sliding out, Kaidan turned, though made no move to cover his nakedness. Heavy footsteps and a large physique studied his prone form. A krogan, how unusual. Now that the genophage had been cured, they didn’t tend to fuck outside their species, or even leave Tuchankan space anymore.

He smiled, “Krogan hey? Don’t see too many of you here nowadays.” Good thing he’d already been fucked, he was already stretched and relaxed, ready to go.

“This what you do in your spare time, Alenko?”

Recognising the voice immediately, it made him stiffen, and Kaidan slid off the bed fully to face the alien. He crossed his arms, putting on a relaxed pose, as if the ex-crewman before him hadn’t just walked in on him naked in a back fuck room, cock fully on display.

“Wrex? What are you doing here?”

“Same question I can ask you, Alenko.” Kaidan didn’t miss the way the warlord’s eyes raked over his exposed body. Wrex grinned as the human’s cock twitched, and they made eye contact once more. “Though my current question is more, are you ready for a real fuck?”

Kaidan blinked, taken off guard. Then a grin slowly split his face. “You think you can handle me?”

Wrex chuckled. “I’ve been around Alenko. Don’t you forget that.” Calling up his omni-tool, the door closed behind him, red lock glowing.

“Turn around and get back on that bed.”

A smirk graced Kaidan’s face, before he did as he was bid. He made sure to sway a little as he walked, his muscled ass and back on display. Slowly, he lowered himself to the bed, reaching up the snag the pillow, making sure he was comfortable in propping his ass up for Wrex’s access.

The sound of Wrex releasing his armour made him smile, cock hardening just at the thought of being fucked by his teammate. He’d heard rumours of krogan cock and hoped that Wrex was packing a monster.

“Do you like being fucked Alenko? Being held down and rutted into by anyone that happens to walk by?”

Kaidan couldn’t deny the bolt of lust that went through him, moaning loudly as Wrex approached him.

He could practically hear the smirk in the krogan’s voice, “Spread your legs.”

Cock hardening against the bed, Kaidan did as he was bid, revealing his already used hole for the alien behind him.

“Mmmmm, that’s a good look for you.” Taking hold of each of the firm muscles, Wrex spread him even wider. Kaidan gasped as he was fully exposed before the warlord’s eyes, could feel his hole fluttering as it weakly tried to close. Curious fingers explored him, admiring the still stretched ring of muscle between his cheeks, stroking at the sensitive flesh there. Kaidan groaned as the krogan pressed those fingers against him, begging with his body to be penetrated by the thick digits.

Instead, Kaidan jolted when a thick tongue probed him instead. “Oh fuck,” he breathed, pressing his face into the sheets. It was amazing, Wrex’s tongue was slick, lapping at his hole insistently, reaching every part of him before the pointed tongue pressed inside.

“Oh fuck, yes, Wrex, just like that — ah!”

Wrex grunted, pushing his tongue in further, spurred on by Kaidan’s cries, the way his ass wiggled, and the human squirmed in his grip. The krogan was enjoying the way Kaidan opened easily for him, impressed by the already stretched and used rim. The Spectre moaned as warmth began to pool in his body growing under Wrex’s oral assault, whimpering and gasping as the slick organ penetrated him again and again. Kaidan’s hard dick rubbed up against the bed with every stroke, propelling him slowly but steadily towards orgasm.

“Noo,” Kaidan gasped as the tongue left him. He thrust his hard cock against the pillow; he was fucking close to cumming again already.

“Ready for the main course Alenko?”

Kaidan shuddered, turning so he could see the alien cock that was about to enter him. Wrex was palming himself, dick both longer and thicker than any human Kaidan could hope to be with.

It was glorious.

It was also fucking huge.

Kaidan licked his lips at the sight and it, and Wrex chuckled. Unlike a human dick, the krogan’s shaft was like a short tentacle (if ten inches could be called short), smooth and tapered; the tip as small as his thumb, whereas the base he likened to the size of his fist. Shiny and red, it had slid fully from behind the armoured plates at Wrex’s crotch.

“Not much need for much lube when a krogan fucks you. The quads take care of it.”

Wrex growled, moving forward suddenly, fingers interlacing into Kaidan’s hair, pushing him down onto the bed. The Major let him, and stars help him, but he felt his cock throb with need at the rough treatment. Ass up in the air, Kaidan couldn't help the whine that escaped him, as he presented himself to the krogan.

“Hope you’re ready Major, this is gonna be a hell of a ride for you. After this, nothing will satisfy you other than krogan cock.”

Kaidan moaned, “Get on with it and fuck me!”

Sure enough, the tip pressing against him was slick, though narrow and sliding in easily. Kaidan sighed happily at finally being penetrated by something solid again. Despite the commandeering tone, Wrex was gentle as he slowly fed his dick inside the stretched hole. Every inch that slide inside widened his ass, the krogan working himself inside with shallow, rocking thrusts. Each thrust stretched his rim wider, and all Kaidan could do was hold on for the ride.

“Mmmm, looking forward to seeing how much of this premium cock you can take Alenko.”

Four testes meant more precum, which Kaidan counted as a blessing. It just kept on sliding inside, the slide seemingly going on forever. There was just always another push, another slide, always more widening dick. He found himself grateful that he had already been fucked well tonight; otherwise he’d not have had a chance in hell in taking it.

“Oh stars, how much more?”

“Almost there,” the krogan grunted, holding his hips in place.

Kaidan groaned in response. A particularly hard push made him gasp; he would have adjusted to a human cock by now, but the tapered dick just kept on getting wider and wider, spreading him more than he had every thought possible. He panted, whining gasps escaping as he shuddered in Wrex’s grasp. It was getting to the stage where he actually, honestly thought he wouldn’t be able to take more, that dick just burying itself deeper and deeper.

Kaidan’s dick throbbed, somehow staying hard, as he was slowly seated on Wrex’s massive cock. He gasped as deep something inside him shifted, making way for more alien flesh. For a brief moment, the biotic though he would burst as the never-ending slide, but then his ass touched the soft scales of Wrex’s thighs. Finally, the krogan stilled, hands still bracing Kaidan’s hips.

Kaidan shuddered. Fuck, he’d taken it. He’d taken it all! He screwed his eyes shut, shaking at his achievement, adjusting to the feeling of a ten inch monster cock jammed up his back end. Wrex stayed still, allowing the sting in his ass to subside, while Kaidan breathed in deeply to relax as much as possible. Slowly, the tenseness in his shoulders relaxed even as the massive shaft throbbed inside of him, resting unmoving.

He gasped as Wrex moved slightly, Kaidan hazily looked behind him into Wrex’s face, but the krogan was as patient as ever, watching him carefully. Kaidan didn’t move, panting shallowly, just needing to get used to the sensation of being filled so thoroughly. Fuck, he’d never felt so fucking stretched in his life.

“Mmmm, didn’t actually think you could take all of me, Alenko. I’m impressed,” Wrex rumbled. Kaidan could feel his fingers explore where they were joined so intimately. Kaidan’s rim gripped the base of the krogan’s cock tightly and he shuddered when Wrex caressed the sensitive muscle. He caught sight of the Wrex’s face and tried to speak, but all that came out was a whimper.

“Mmmmm, you really do enjoy being stuffed full of cock, don’t you?” Wrex murmured. “This little hole stretched so nicely and wide around me. So tight and warm.” Strong hands gripped his hips. “Ready to get fucked by a real cock?”

“Please,” Kaidan gasped. “Your cock, its - ungf.”

Kaidan was cut off by the sharp thrust of the krogan’s hips, one of Wrex’s feet coming to rest on the bed beside him. It made the massive erection shift inside of him, hitting sensitive parts that he didn’t even know existed. Wrex began to pull out slowly; every ridge rubbing against Kaidan’s prostate, sending shudders throughout his entire body. He yelped as Wrex began his assault in earnest. Each thrust unerringly caressed his prostate. Wrex’s testicles rested against the back of his thighs, slapping against him with every perfect thrust. He still couldn’t quite believe how big Wrex was, how perfectly full and possessed he felt. Wrex was using him, bouncing back onto his dick like he was a doll, using him like a fuck toy.

He virtually sobbed at the thought, body and mind overwhelmed by the invasion, his ass doing its best to clench around the rod invading it. Angling his ass up, he let himself be brought along for the ride, his own hard dick flopping beneath them. Vaguely, Kaidan acknowledged that he was drooling on the bed.

Blue lightning began to crackle over his skin, his legendary control over his biotics beginning to slip. Wrex grinned behind him, now determined to make him let loose.

The skin around Kaidan’s ring clung to the krogan’s cock as he thrust in repeatedly. Suddenly, it was like his body gave out, blue tendrils of biotic power rippling through them both, as Kaidan screamed his orgasm. His ass was stretched too wide from Wrex’s invasion of his body, unable to clamp down, merely rippling along the alien’s length. Wrex grunted, fucking him through his orgasm.

Collapsing beneath the bulk of the krogan, Kaidan panted and heaved for breath, clearly exhausted, lying still as Wrex began to chase his own completion. Brutal thrusts that never stopped, leaving him a drooling mess in the bedsheets, before a primal growl signalled the warlord’s end.

Together they breathed, Wrex’s massive cock still resting in Kaidan’s ass. Surprisingly, the krogan began to purr into Kaidan’s neck, rubbing his face against the human’s cheek. It was so like a cat marking its territory that Kaidan couldn't help but bark out a laugh, though it turned into a groan as he felt how exhausted his body was, rim still stretched tightly around the cock resting inside.

Finally, Wrex grunted, pulling out slowly. Kaidan moaned at the loss. He swore that he could feel himself gaping, his hole trying to close, but instead fluttering uselessly around nothing. The Spectre tried to close his legs, the feeling of cum trickling out of him mortifying, but Wrex pushed him easily flat against the bed. His body was just too worn out to resist as Wrex pulled his legs back apart, leaving him exposed to the alien’s eyes.

Even after everything, Kaidan felt himself flushing under the warlord’s gaze. A soft moan was all he could manage as Wrex dropped his face down, licking his own cum out of the Spectre’s ass.

“Ah, fuck Wrex…”

“Always thought you had a nice ass. Glad to see you can take the rough shit too.”

A short laugh bubbled out of his chest, before Kaidan winced. “Fuck, you did a number on me.”

“Come on, I have a room. I’ll take you there so you can safely sleep it off.”

Kaidan murmured a thank you, letting his body relax, trusting in Wrex to put him back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Lastly, thank-you to barbex for the quick beta-read <3 you're so fucking amazing!


End file.
